Bruno Sammartino
Bruno Leopoldo Francesco Sammartino (6. Oktober, 1935 in Pizzoferrato, Italien), ist ein ehemaliger italienischer Wrestler. Sammartino war in der Wrestlingorganisation World Wide Wrestling Federation mit einer Dauer von fast 8 Jahren der längste amtierende World Champion der WWWF und der WWF. Er gilt weltweit im Wrestling als der am längsten amtierende World Heavyweight Champion. Während seiner aktiven Karriere sorgten Sammartinos Auftritte stets für ausverkaufte Veranstaltungen und Rekordzuschauerzahlen. Heute steht er der modernen Ausrichtung des Wrestling ablehnend gegenüber. Bruno Sammartino ist der Vater von David Sammartino, der ebenfalls aktiver Wrestler war. Anfänge Sammartino wurde am 6. Oktober 1935 im kleinen Dorf Pizzoferrato in Italien geboren. Während des 2. Weltkriegs musste sich seine Familie in den Bergen vor den deutschen Soldaten verstecken. 1951 wanderte er in die USA aus und ließ sich schließlich in Pittsburgh, im Bundesstaat Pennsylvania nieder, wo sein Vater bereits seit einigen Jahren lebte. Dort angekommen, war der damals schmächtige, vom Krieg geprägte Sammartino anfällig für Attacken von diversen Mitschülern. Aus diesem Grund begann Sammartino mit Gewichtheben. 1956 schaffte er es sogar fast in das Olympia Team der USA, wurde aber vom über 30 kg schwereren Paul Anderson ausgestochen. An der von ihm besuchten Schenley High School gab es keine Ringer, aber er trainierte mit dem Ringerteam der Universität von Pittsburgh unter Rex Peary. Sammartino wurde dafür bekannt, Kraftdemonstrationen zu vollführen und wurde daher von Bob Prince ins Fernsehen gebracht. Dabei sah ihn der lokale Wrestlingpromoter Rudy Miller. Miller holte Sammartino zum professionellen Wrestling, um ihn als Held für die Italo-Amerikanischen Zuschauer aufzubauen. Karriere Studio Wrestling/Pittsburgh Promotion (1959-1974) 1959 begann Sammartino für die lokale Pittsburgh Promotion anzutreten und wurde zum absoluten Publikumsliebling. Auch nationale Größen, wie Gorilla Monsoon, Crusher Lisowski, Bobo Brazil und der junge George Steele traten dort auf. Bruno selbst kaufte sich in die Promotion ein und wurde Miteigentümer, bevor er sie 1974 endgültig an die WWWF verkaufte. World Wide Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Federation (1959-1986) 1959-1963 Auch für die World Wide Wrestling Federation trat Sammartino an. Er machte Schlagzeilen, da er der erste und auch einzige Wrestler war, der den über 270 kg schweren Haystacks Calhoun ausheben konnte. Am 2. August 1962 ließ man ihn den amtierenden NWA Champion Buddy Rogers besiegen, offiziell lehnte Sammartino den Titel jedoch ab, da Rogers laut Storyline verletzt war. Am 17. Mai 1963 jedoch besiegte er eben jenen Rogers erneut. Diesmal in nur 48 Sekunden um den WWWF World Heavyweight Championship. Hintergrund dieses kurzen Kampfes war, dass Rogers tatsächlich ein Herzleiden hatte und als Champion daher zukünftig nicht mehr in Frage kam. Bruno konnte diesen Titel 7 Jahre, 8 Monate und einen Tag lang halten, länger als jeder andere vor oder nach ihm. Bruno war so beliebt, dass er vorgesehen war, 1965 Lou Thesz den NWA Champion Titel abzunehmen. Damit wäre er der erste Wrestler gewesen, der gleichzeitig den höchsten NWA und WWWF Titel gehalten hätte. Aufgrund der hohen Auftrittsrate, die er dann aber hätte bewältigen müssen, wollte Bruno nicht antreten. Stattdessen besiegte dann Gene Kiniski Thesz. 1971-1975 Sammartino war zu diesem Zeitpunkt der populärste Wrestler der Vereinigten Staaten. Er bestritt 211 Main Events im Madison Square Garden, mehr als jeder andere. Er hatte Fehdenprogramme mit den damaligen Top – Leuten des Wrestling, wie Killer Kowalski, Giant Baba, Ernie Ladd und vielen anderen. Am 18. Januar 1971, musste Sammartino seinen Titel schließlich abgeben. Man ließ ihn im Madison Square Garden gegen Ivan Koloff durch Pinfall verlieren. Das Publikum reagierte geradezu geschockt und gab keinen Laut von sich, hatte doch während des Kalten Krieges (lt. Storyline) ein „Sowjet“ den einheimischen Champion geschlagen. Der Titelwechsel wurde aus Angst vor der Publikumsreaktion an diesem Abend nicht verkündet. Am 10. Dezember 1973 durfte sich Sammartino den Titel jedoch zurückholen, indem er Stan “The Man“ Stasiak besiegte, der als Übergangschampion nach Pedro Morales fungierte, weil man nicht zwei Publikumslieblinge gegeneinander antreten lassen wollte. Diesmal konnte er den Titel immerhin abermals 3 Jahre, 4 Monate und 20 Tage halten. 1976-1977 Am 26. April 1976 erlitt Sammartino die wohl schwerste Verletzung seiner Karriere. In einem Kampf gegen Stan Hansen, führte Hansen einen Bodyslam falsch aus und Sammartino zog sich dabei eine Fraktur im Nackenbereich zu. Nach zwei Monaten kehrte er zurück und trat in einem Rückmatch erneut gegen Hansen an. Dieses fand übrigens in Rahmenprogramm des Show Kampfes zwischen Antonio Inoki und Muhammad Ali statt. Bruno gewann durch Auszählen, als Hansen den Ring verließ. Brunos zweite Titelregentschaft endete am 30. April 1977, als man Superstar Billy Graham gegen ihn siegen ließ. Danach tourte Sammartino durch verschiedene Ligen und hatte Kämpfe gegen Harley Race, Blackjack Mulligan und Ray "The Crippler" Stevens. Außerdem teamte er mit Dick The Bruiser und erhielt mit diesem die WWA Tag-Team Titel von den Valiant Brothers. 1980-1981 Am 22. Januar 1980 begann für Sammartino in der WWF ein neues Fehdenprogramm. Brunos ehemaliger Wrestling-Schüler Larry Zbyszko wandte sich laut Storyline gegen Sammartino und forderte seinen Mentor heraus. Die Fehde gipfelte in einem Match, in einem Ring, umgeben von einem Käfig, welchen Bruno gewann. Nachdem er 1981 zurückgetreten war, kam er nochmals zurück zur WWF, um die Karriere seines Sohnes David in die richtigen Wege zu leiten. Bruno trat zusammen mit seinem Sohn in Tag Team Kämpfen an. Doch David sah sich nur als Mittel zum Zweck, dass sein Vater weiter für die WWF antrat und verließ die WWF mehrmals. Bruno hingegen machte weiter, um McMahon zu besänftigen und seinen Sohn zurückzubringen. 1986-1987 Sammartino nahm bei Wrestlemania 2 an der Battle Royal teil und begann danach ein Programm mit Randy Savage. Man ließ ihn öfters mit Tito Santana und seinem alten Rivalen George“The Animal“Steele gegen Savage und Adrian Adonis antreten. Sammartino gewann auch ein Lumberjack Match um den Intercontinental Titel gegen Savage. Da der Sieg allerdings durch Disqualifikation zu Stande kam, behielt Savage den Titel. Des Weiteren arbeite er unter anderem mit Sgt.Slaughter, Nikolai Volkoff und Rowdy Roddy Piper. In seinem letzten WWF Match teamte er mit Hulk Hogan gegen King Kong Bundy und One Man Gang. Am 28. Oktober 1989 fungierte er als Gastringrichter bei der Veranstaltung NWA Halloween Havoc für den Kampf Ric Flair & Sting gegen Terry Funk & The Great Muta. Nach der aktiven Karriere Seit seinem Ruhestand hat Sammartino die heutige Ausrichtung des Wrestling öffentlich kritisiert. Auch den Gebrauch von anabolen Steroiden verurteilte er scharf. Letzteres ist auch der Grund, dass er seit langem nicht mehr mit seinem Sohn David spricht. Vor allem gegenüber der WWE zeigt sich Sammartino abweisend, schlug Angebote für Retrospektiven seiner Karriere aus und möchte nicht in deren Hall of Fame aufgenommen werden. Unabhängige Karriererückblicke wurden allerdings produziert, darunter: Bruno Sammartino's Legends Never Die, La Roccia, The Passing of the Belt, und The Boys are Back. In der Universial Wrestling Federation war Bruno Sammartino in den 1990er Jahren als Fernseh-Kommentator tätig, zumal sein Sohn David dort als Wrestler aktiv war. Am 16. September 2006 trat Sammartino einmalig in der Independent-Promotion Ring of Honor auf. Er gab dort ein Interview und posierte mit dem damaligen Champion Bryan Danielson. Erfolge *'Grand Prix Wrestling' ** 1x GPW Tag Team Champion (mit Edouard Carpentier) *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' ** 1x NWA International Tag Team Champion (Toronto-Version; mit Whipper Billy Watson) ** 1x NWA Toronto United States Heavyweight Champion *'National Wrestling Alliance' ** 1x NWA World Heavyweight Champion (von der NWA und Sammartino nicht anerkannt worden) *'World Wrestling Association' ** 1x WWA World Tag Team Champion (mit Dick the Bruiser) *'World Wide Wrestling Federation' ** 1x WWF International Tag Team Champion (mit Dominic DeNucci) ** 1x WWWF United States Tag Team Champion (Spiros Arion) ** 2x WWWF World Heavyweight Champion **(17. Mai 1963 - 18. Januar 1971) **(10. Dezember 1973 - 30. April 1977) Wissenswertes *Hat in seiner Karriere nie ein Steel Cage Match verloren. *Hat seinen Sohn David verstoßen, nachdem dieser, um seine sportliche Karriere voranzutreiben, Anabolika verwandte. *Hat einen Stern auf dem Madison Square Garden Walk of Fame. *Arbeitete in der WWF auch als Co-Kommentator. *Bruno ist derjenige, der als erster The Living Legend genannt wurde, Larry Zbyszko nahm diesen Namen im Zuge des Fehdenprogramms der beiden für sich in Anspruch und behielt ihn als Zusatz. Links *offizielle Seite *Bruno Sammartino at Online World of Wrestling *Pittsburgh Pro Wrestling Historyhttp://www.steelbeltwrestling.com/index.php *Video: Bruno Sammartino & New Jack Discuss Drugs & Benoit Case en:Bruno Sammartino Kategorie:Geboren 1935 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Italiener Kategorie:Kraftsport Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Europäischer Wrestler Kategorie:Wrestler aus Italien Kategorie:WWE Hall of Fame